


No Matter What (Part 2 of the Badfinger Mini-Series inside a series)

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [8]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Clueless Hutch, Communicating Starsky, Explicit Language, Gaymance, M/M, Songfic, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch has a manfriend. And Starsky has to try communicating.</p><p>A Songfic inspired by No Matter What by Badfinger<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xoke1wUwEXY<br/>(Gender modifications respectfully added)</p><p>Starsky's POV<br/>Badfinger Mini-Series - Part 2 - No Matter What --- Part 1- Baby Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What (Part 2 of the Badfinger Mini-Series inside a series)

Starsky's POV

 

No matter what you are  
I will always be with you  
Doesn't matter what you do, babe  
Ooh babe, with you

It's been a rough two weeks. Hutch and his MANFRIEND. Excuse me while I fuckin' gag on the word, have been hard to tail. Had to borrow one of Merle's junkers. I tried to get him arrested, but the motherfucker is clean as a bean. It's been real rough keepin' them apart too. And all those talks with Hutch during the day about not rushing it, and takin' it slow.Then all those stakeouts I volunteered us for and didn't tell Hutch till the last minute. He thinks the universe or somethin' is against him and his manfriend gettin' together. But it's just little ole Starsky. But my time's runnin' out.

No matter what you do  
I will always be around  
Won't you tell me what you found, babe  
Ooh babe, want you

I don't know what Hutch sees in this jerkoff. I think baby blue is just confused. See, he wants me. He loves me. He thinks he found somethin'. But he's just substitutin'. Now, I know what I want. I want my baby blue back. All to myself. I gotta be his first. First mankiss, first, you know. I'm goin' to have to make the ultimate sacrifice. I'm gonna have to TELL him how I FEEL. Oh, man. This is gonna be hard. I'm a man, but I can change , if I have to, I guess.

Knock down the old, grey wall  
Be a part of it all  
Nothing to say, nothing to see, nothing to do  
If you would give me all  
As I would give it to you  
Nothing would be, nothing would be, nothing would be

So I gots Hutch and me on yet another stakeout for the Narcs. Tomorrow Hutch has got a big date. Some kinda affair. Hutch took me to the tux shop today. He tried a couple on. Hutch in a tux. All that blond beauty sealed in black and white. I nearly had him in the fittin' room. He is so clueless. Thought I was just holdin' his gun. Jeez. Here he comes I gots to tell him tonight. Right now. He looks fuckin' gorgeous in the first glow of a sunset ya know that?

Okay, Mr. & Mrs. America and all the ships at sea, here goes.

"Hutch? I gotta talk to ya. It's real important."

"Sure, Starsk. What is it?"

Fuck. He's lookin at me all supportive. And now he's touchin' my shoulder. A squeeze. I'm dead meat. I need to remember what I planned to say. Oh, those baby blues even shaded by sunglasses you can still see how wide and ... Oh, yeah talkin'.

"Well, ya see, Hutch. We built this...uh...sort of gray wall. You and me. A wall we need to knock down."

He's lookin' at me like I'm a fuckin' moron. He's noddin' his head. I take a breath and dive in.

"Baby Blue. Ya don't gotta say nothin'. Ya ain't gotta do nothin'. If you would give me your all, instead of givin' it to that motherfuckin', not good enough for my partner, son of a bitch, MANFRIEND of yours, Hutch. I would so give it right back to ya. It would be good. So good. Nothin' would be... nothin would be...wrong. Ya know? Ya get my drift, Baby Blue?"

I am mortified.

Hutch looks at me and smiles.

No matter where you go  
There would always be a place  
Can't you see it in my face, babe  
Ooh babe, want you

Hutch says, "You want me, Starsk?" all soft and hot.

I nod. He nods. I thank my lucky stars we don't have to talk anymore.

Ooh babe, you babe, want you  
Ooh babe, you babe, want you.


End file.
